<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Sun Shines on Him by lokischocolatefountain</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645362">The Sun Shines on Him</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokischocolatefountain/pseuds/lokischocolatefountain'>lokischocolatefountain</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loki and Scandal's Fuckstravaganza [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, BDSM, Come Marking, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Fluff, Groping, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Light Bondage, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loki Is A Good Husband, Loki is a Good Dad, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Verbal Humiliation, as long as his wife wants it too, dad Loki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:22:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,745</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26645362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokischocolatefountain/pseuds/lokischocolatefountain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A thousand years after Scandal takes up A Job Million PRs Would Die for with Loki as her client, we find out if she ends up dying for real (spoiler: it’s just la petit mort). </p><p>Fanfic of Saiansha's fic for her birthday.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki (Marvel)/Original Female Character(s), Loki (Marvel)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Loki and Scandal's Fuckstravaganza [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938592</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Sun Shines on Him</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiansha/gifts">saiansha</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991370">A Job Million PRs Would Die for</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiansha/pseuds/saiansha">saiansha</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's not necessary to read the original fic to understand this, but I highly recommend it because it's the best Loki fic I have ever read. This is just a look into the future life of Scandal and Loki based on long discussions and memes I exchanged with their creator. A thousand years after they met and fought and fell in love, Loki and Scandal become the King and Queen of Asgard and are proud parents of a bouncy little baby.<br/>(set in a different universe than Saudade)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>                                                                  </p><p>The sun shone through the high glass windows of the chamber, falling on the King’s alabaster skin while the Queen lied in his shade, her back to his scarred chest. The King usually awoke before the sun, but allowed himself to sleep in that day. It was the first time he made love to his wife after the arrival of their son. It had been long since the couple got to revel in post-coital bliss since they had been so busy and tired as new parents to their little Prince. In an attempt to get her closer than she was, he pulled his wife closer to his chest even though she was already pressed up against him. The King never grew tired of her affections even after being showered with it for over a millennium.</p><p>She stirred as his grip grew tighter, waking up from his touch. As she tried to leave his arms, he groaned in protest and kept her there, persuading her to reconsider by peppering kisses on her bare shoulders that bore the marks of last night’s passions. She squirmed as his lips reached her neck, giggling at the ticklish sensation of his pecks.</p><p>“Lemme go,” she whined as he continued his ministrations.</p><p>“No. Mine.”</p><p>“How eloquent.”</p><p>“That is the pot calling the kettle black, is it not? I can distinctly recall your lack of eloquence last night.” She yelped in surprise as he turned her to put her on top of him, her body looking even more delicious from this vantage point. Her hair fell messily around her face and she quite adorable blew it off her face only for it to return to the spot, blocking her vision once more. He helpfully gathered her hair behind her in a ponytail and conjured up a ribbon to secure it. Despite his efforts, a few escaped strands framed her face, but he made no effort to get them out of the way for they made her look quite beautiful.</p><p>“Yes, but I do not pride myself on my eloquence,” she said, jabbing her index finger on his chest, “You do.”</p><p>She climbed higher on him and her breasts rubbed against his chest, making him laugh nervously. He adjusted himself a bit to lessen the effect her body had on his, but made it worse for himself as she now landed right on his cock.</p><p><em>She was doing this on purpose, the devil.</em> </p><p>He grabbed her ponytail and pulled her up from his chest to meet her face. “What can I say, my dear… You have that effect on me.”</p><p>“Maybe. Or you’re just becoming old, old man,” she sang with a teasing smile on her lips as she wriggled her hips over his cock.</p><p>
  <em>If that was how she wanted it…</em>
</p><p>Loki let go of her hair and took the bait. He hummed in appreciation of her playful mood, trailing his hands down her spine, making her tremble, on his way to a more scrumptious treat. “And what a lucky old man I should be to have such a <em>fine little</em>,” he drawled, finding her rear and grabbing each cheek with his hands as she hissed from the sensation, “thousand year old invite me to her bed every night.”</p><p>She tried to continue her naughty movements, but he kept her in place by tightening his hold on her, spreading her cheeks the way he knew drove her mad. She whimpered from the sensation, rising from his chest and giving him a good view of her breasts that were swollen to feed their child, <em>his</em> child.</p><p><em>Fuck, she actually let him do that!</em> </p><p>He still could not believe she had bestowed him with such a boon. How he missed parading her and her pregnant belly all over Asgard as though to reiterate her claim on her. He missed the looks of jealousy on the faces of other men who lusted after her but saw clearly that the subject of their desire only allowed the King to have her.</p><p>“Well, I don’t invite him but he comes anyway. It’s hard to say no to a sweet old man, you know?”</p><p>“Sweet? I hardly think a sweet old man would leave such pretty marks on your skin, little girl.” he said trailing his tongue over the bruises he spent all night kissing onto her neck after she begged for them on her knees.</p><p>“And I remember how you begged for them. You like showing them off, do you not?” He released his grip on her ass only to give her a swat that made her gasp before he grabbed it again. He had always loved her ass— from the time she was just his PR to the present, but his love for it grew exponentially as it grew during her pregnancy. There was now more of every part of her body for him to lavish his attention on. Or maybe he was just more desperate for it since it was the first time he touched her like this in a long time.</p><p>“More, please.”</p><p>“And she mocked my eloquence! Look at yourself, now. What do you want more of?”</p><p>“Mmmmh”</p><p>He landed another swat on her ass, making her gasp. “Use your words, PR girl. Is communication not your area of expertise?” He mocked, punctuating it with another swat, this time to the neglected cheek.</p><p>“That! I want more of that!” She demanded, sinking her claws into his shoulder painfully.</p><p>“More of me questioning your competence at your job?”</p><p>“No! Spank me, Loki!” She spat, annoyed that he would willfully misinterpret it.</p><p>“Tsk tsk, my dear. Is that how you address me when you beg? You dare say your King’s name?”</p><p>“Yes,” she hissed in defiance.</p><p>“Goodness, all those months of coddling has made my little whore forget her place, has it?”</p><p>“I am the Queen, not a little whore.”</p><p>“You <em>are</em> the Queen, darling. I never denied that. But you are also <em>my</em> little whore. The two can coexist.”</p><p>“I am not.”</p><p>“My dear, you just begged me to spank your ass. What does that make you if not a whore?”</p><p>“I am not!” She said boldly.</p><p>“Did you not get a good reminder of your place last night on your knees?” He asked, delivering another slap. She hissed at the stinging and he quickly counted the number of times he spanked her. It would not do well to go above ten. She took more before, of course, but he felt her tolerance would have reduced with their long break.</p><p>“Should I put you on your knees again, girl? And when you’re down there, I’ll make you worship my boots since just being on your knees has failed to show you your place,” he said, playing with and kneading her succulent behind. She reciprocated by pushing herself into his hand. Then he hummed as though in contemplation,“Maybe I should get up and leave for work as a punishment for your insolence. Make you wait since you wrongly believe that the King’s hand is at your disposal to swat your disobedient behind whenever you desire.”</p><p>“No, no! Please, my King,” she whimpered as she gave in finally, too impatient to go an entire day in anticipation of what he would do to her. He would have left as he just threatened, legs and arms spread and tied to the corners of the bed with a clone to keep her wet and on edge for him to devour when he was back, but he knew that if he did he would daydream of fucking her the whole day rather than focus on work.</p><p>“Ah, there she is. Do you understand your place?”</p><p>“Yes! Yes, my King.”</p><p>“What are you?”</p><p>“Your little whore,” she admitted, her tone too proud even for a shameful proclamation.</p><p>“Now, beg!” </p><p>“Please, my King. Please spank me,” she cried.</p><p>“Good girl,” he said, finally giving her what she wanted. He alternated the six remaining slaps between each cheek, giving her no time to recover from the sting on the slaps as she jerked on top of him and gasped each time into his neck, breathing hot air on his neck and shattering his already weak resolve to not fuck her into the mattress.</p><p>He caressed her behind, warm from the stinging slaps he delivered, giving her time to recover from it. He took her trembling lips between his, kissing her sweetly in contrast to the not so sweet things his hands just did to her.</p><p>“What do you say now?”</p><p>“More, please, my King…” She bit her bottom lip and eyed him like she was in a desert and he, an oasis.</p><p>He laughed at how eager she was for him and how uninhibited she had grown in demanding him of what she needed.</p><p>“Brazen girl. Follow your master’s orders for a hot second, would you?”</p><p>“What if I haven’t learned my lesson, <em>master</em>? What if I’m still a bit disobedient? You really should give me more just in case I haven’t learned, bring me to heel.”</p><p>He darted his tongue out and licked his lips. She was going to be the death of him. And what a way to go. People would say he died doing what he loved— his wife.</p><p>“That is alright, I like you a little defiant of your King’s authority. It would make it more satisfying when I finally conquer you.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes in annoyance of not having what she wanted, but he could see behind the annoyance that his words turned her on.</p><p>“Now, what do you say?”</p><p>“Thank you for putting your whore in her place, my King.”</p><p>Of course she had to embellish the simple ‘thank you’ with words that almost made him spontaneously combust.</p><p>“Would my Queen like a reward for her behavior?” He asked, lazily tracing patterns on her behind with his index finger.</p><p>“If you so please, my King.”</p><p>“What would you like, darling? I shall lay the universe at your feet.”</p><p>“You, I want you.”</p><p>“You already have me, my dear heart. All of me,” he whispered, his eyes glassy and his gaze oh so loving. She gazed at him lovingly, apparently touched by his words, bending down and laying on his chest before kissing the sensitive spot below his ear.</p><p>“I want your cock.”</p><p>“Are you not sore?”</p><p>“I am, but I’ve missed you so much.”</p><p>“And I have missed you. But, you shall have my cock later when you are healed.”</p><p>“You can heal me!” She whined, shoving his chest.</p><p>“Ah! As much as I wish to fuck you and heal you and fuck you repeatedly, your body is still quite delicate from childbirth and my senses are clouded from the spell you have cast on me. Precision is key in such magic, and I am not capable of it in my current state. Are my fingers enough for my Queen?”</p><p>When she gave her permission with an enthusiastic nod, he let his fingers stray to her quim. He moaned in appreciation when he found her dripping for him.</p><p>“Is this all for me?”</p><p>“Yes, Loki,” she breathed.</p><p>He noticed her use his name, but let it slide since he loved to hear her say it. Oh, how sweet it sounded in her voice.</p><p>“Are you dripping for me anew, darling?” He asked, spreading her slick wetness around. “Or is this what I gave you last night?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Both?” she squirmed, trying to take more of him than he gave her while nuzzling into his neck to hide her shy smile. He enjoyed the duality of her, the way she could ask to be spanked but also be coy about her desire for him. So, during the depravity of all their actions, he turned his head to place a chaste kiss on her hair.</p><p>He pulled his finger out of her, making her groan in protest. She quit her complaining and watched with her mouth agape as he slurped her off his fingers, making sure to savor every second of her.</p><p>He licked his lips to get all of her and hummed her name. “I think you are right. Would you like a taste of your own? Tell me if you taste both of us.”</p><p>He did not wait for her response before he plunged two fingers into her slippery cunt, giving her a few tantalizing strokes before withdrawing from one pair of lips and pushed them into the other. He pushed in deep, making her gag on him for a second. She took him eagerly, moaning as she swirled her sinful tongue around his fingers and sucked as she would his cock, making it twitch to be between her lips once again. When he tried to withdraw from her, she bit down on his fingers. Heeding his Queen’s command, he stayed in place and let her do wicked things to him.</p><p>Feeling proud of the result of her actions, she taunted him by writhing more with her body now free from his iron grip, smirking as he gritted his teeth and closed his eyes shut.</p><p>This time around, he held her face in place so she could not pull him back in as he withdrew from her, trailing the very fingers to bury in her hair.</p><p>“We were wrong.”</p><p>“What?” He stuttered in a muddled haze.</p><p>“It only tastes like me. I think you should rectify that, Loki…”</p><p>“Naughty little Queen!”</p><p>
  <em>How did she manage to keep her wits about her when he was such a mess?</em>
</p><p>Before she could lower her hands to direct his cock inside her, he caught them, securing them behind her back. Giving her no more opportunities to tease him, he plunged his fingers in. She stopped her grinding and drew in a harsh breath at the suddenness of his action. The sound of her squelching cunt as he fucked her with his fingers went straight to his cock. As though that was not torturous enough, she moaned lewdly as she rocked back against his fingers. With a free finger, he applied slight pressure on her clit, conscious to be gentle as he knew he was not the last time.</p><p>She continued writhing on him and his grip on her hands slacked. Taking advantage of his weakness, she captured what she had been begging for from the beginning and began stroking him. He howled her name in pleasure, allowing her to have him her way since he had no resolve in him to stop.</p><p>“I thought my King deserves a reward too, for being so good to me.”</p><p>“Just repaying the debt I owe you.”</p><p>“I want your cock as payment,” she said, adding a little flick to the movement of her wrist. Unable to handle her without cuming on her hands too soon like an adolescent boy, he stopped her by her wrist.</p><p>“If you want my cock so bad, I’ll give it to you.”</p><p>“Yes!” She exclaimed victoriously. <em>Not so soon!</em></p><p>“Get up, girl!” He barked his order.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Get up! Off the bed and on your knees. Now!”</p><p>“No, I want you inside me!”</p><p>“You said you wanted my cock, you did not pick where it goes.”</p><p>She scrambled farther into the massive bed, sat back comfortably and crossed her arms over her chest, pushing her tits together. He stepped forward and wrapped his hand around her ankle, dragging her by it to the edge of the bed. He then picked her up and threw her over his shoulder with her kicking and complaining, giving her a spank for good measure. He dropped her on her knees in front of the settee and took his seat because he knew she would make him too weak to stand.</p><p>“Hands behind your back.”</p><p>“No, you do it yourself!”</p><p>At the snap of his fingers, his tie from his closet of the Midgardian clothes she got him wrapped around her wrists, keeping them tightly wound behind her back. With her arms behind her back, she pushed her tits out at him, adjusting her position unnecessarily to make them shift and direct his attention to them.</p><p>“Open that insolent mouth.”</p><p>She opened her mouth, but not before rolling her eyes to prove her insolence. The pony he had tied for her was too messy to grab, so he freed her hair once more just to secure it tighter. Wrapping it around his hand, he used it as a handle to control her movements.</p><p>“Aaah!” He howled, letting go of her hair when she bit him lightly. “What’s wrong with you?”</p><p>“If I don’t get to use my hands, you don’t either!” His blood boiled at the audacity of her ordering him around even when he put her on her knees.</p><p>“Fine! Now, get on with it,” he acquiesced, too desperate for her mouth to argue.</p><p>She only took the head, swirling her tongue around him just like she did with his fingers. Oh, he had missed this so much. He entwined his fingers behind his head since he was now not permitted to touch her. He watched as she looked up at him with her seductive eyes as she took him in slowly. Her pretty lips were stretched around his cock and her throat began bulging. Just as he was about to give in to the sensation, she pulled back, eliciting a frustrated groan.</p><p>“Fuck!”</p><p>“Beg.”</p><p>“Wh- whaaat?” He faltered, trembling with his desire for her.</p><p>“Beg for me, <em>King,</em>” she emphasized his title to mock how powerless he was in front of a tiny kneeling human.</p><p>“Quit jesting and put your mouth to use, girl.”</p><p>“No. Beg.”</p><p>“Norns, what an impertinent whore you are to ask her King to beg. I shall punish you for this,” he growled, glowering at her.</p><p>“Hmm, you shall punish me, <em>pretty boy</em>… But I will just leave you to suffer on your own if you don’t beg now.” </p><p>Is that how she wanted to do this? <em>Fine.</em> He would beg. But, he would make sure she regrets reducing him from a feared and revered king to nothing but a ‘pretty boy’ in her hands.</p><p>“Please, my Queen!” He breathed out. “Please have me!”</p><p>“Good boy,” she hummed her praise before taking him again.</p><p>He watched as she bobbed her head on his cock, her hair and her tits bouncing with her exaggerated movements. His fingers itched to touch her, please her while she pleasured him, but he saved it all for once she lost her leverage on him.</p><p>His brain was nothing but warm mush with her name all over it. He hissed and groaned and cried her name like she was his goddess and he, her dutiful devotee who would lie at her feet forever if she so commanded.</p><p>
  <em>Norns, that was exactly who he was.</em>
</p><p>The next few seconds was a blur for Loki. All he knew was his Goddess and her wonderful mouth, licking, sucking, teasing. He felt he had reached the gates of Valhalla when she licked the base of his shaft, making his eyes roll back. The world around him disappeared and she was all that he knew. Unable to hold back anymore, he shot his cum into her skillful mouth, crying her name as he did. When he came to, he felt her dribble his cum on his cock, smirking as she stared pointedly at him like the all powerful Goddess that she was.</p><p>“I want it in my pussy now,” she sat back on her heels and commanded with the confidence he gave her by submitting to her demands.</p><p>“Impertinent whores do not get their King’s cum inside their pussy,” he said, still panting from her work, positioning his now flaccid cock on her cheeks and smearing her with his cum. How fortunate he was to see his goddess at the peak of her beauty. He should store this image of her in his mind, of her looking like a powerful Goddess yet a submissive girl who allows her husband to rub his cock on her face. So he did. If he could paint her so, he would. It would be the most beautiful painting of her— or anyone else, really.</p><p>He freed her hands for his next command. “Crawl to the bed now, slut. On your back, spread your legs wide.”</p><p>She bent at the waist and crawled to the bed, wiggling her behind unnecessarily to taunt him. If only he had not promised himself to stop at ten swats to her ass. But well, there were other ways to punish his darling girl. Just seeing the way her tits swung could make him hard once again. When she finally reached the bed, she lied down as instructed, holding her legs wide open with her hands as though presenting her cunt as a divine offering. He stood above her, taking in the sheer grandeur of her. Beads of sweat covered her forehead, lips swollen from sucking his cock with some remnants of his cum, her cheeks coated with it too, neck covered in his kisses from last night, nipples erect from arousal, fists clenched in anticipation, and most importantly, her cunt dripping just for him.</p><p>“You make quite the picture, my Queen. Quite the cumslut with all the cum you let me smear on your face.”</p><p>“Is yapping on all that you do with that mouth?”</p><p>He raised a brow in surprise.</p><p>“<em>My, my.</em> There is no end to your disobedience, is there?”</p><p>“Shut up, Loki!”</p><p>“Maybe you should be the one to shut up, minx.”</p><p>He once again conjured up the tie that was wrapped around her wrists only seconds ago to stuff in her mouth. Even then she looked cocky about getting exactly what she wanted from him.</p><p>“You have added to your list of bad behavior, today. So many crimes in such little time. How shall I punish you for violating my authority? ”</p><p>He kneeled before her cunt, ready to worship at his Goddess’ altar. He wrapped his arms around her thighs and kissed her, traveling closer and closer to where she needed him most, but moving to the other thigh when he got closer.</p><p>“I should do to you what I do to all disobedient citizens since you are our biggest advocate for equality before law. Perhaps I shall make you obey on all the areas in which you disobeyed me today. You will crawl to court, of course. You will kneel at my feet and put your hand behind your back. For biting my cock, I shall freeze it open so I can make use of it at my will, keep you drooling until I have use for you. For daring to make me beg for your mouth, I shall make you beg to suck my cock like the wanton girl you are. For slobbering my cum all over me, I shall teach you how to swallow your God’s gift to you.” He said as a matter of fact, in his most apathetic tone, “And of course, all of Asgard would be present to enjoy the sentencing of their whore Queen."</p><p>She moaned incoherently around his silk tie. The fabric would be ruined forever, but it was a small price to pay to revel in her melodies.</p><p>He licked a strip up her slit, gathering up her sweet slick. She trembled and moaned under him and he swelled with pride for his ability to affect her so even after a thousand years. Oh, how stupid he was to think she would bore of him and discard him in half a century. He had never been so happy to have misjudged someone.</p><p>He buried his face between her legs, driving his tongue into her wet cunt as he circled her clit. She thrust her chest up and off the bed and he took the opportunity to palm her breasts, kneading it and pinching her already hard nipples between his fingers. His impatient woman thrust her hips against him, smearing herself all over his face. He pulled back, but she gripped is hair, moaning her protest. Paying her protestation no mind, he moved his head to her belly placing kisses along the lightning like scars that stretched from the base of her cute belly to the top, the evidence of their son that she would bear on her body forever. Norns, she was so beautiful he could cry.</p><p>Sick of his teasing, his queen gripped him tighter and brought him back to her cunt.</p><p>“So impatient,” he said before she shut him up. He was not going to complain this time.</p><p>Trapped between her by her thighs, he enthusiastically worshipped his goddess, licking and sucking and moaning to show her how grateful he was that she accepted him as her devotee. He sucked her lips between his to give his tongue a break and kissed her thighs once more before he delved back in to drink her up. Her grip on his hair grew tighter and tighter as she grew closer to her climax and he would have been worried about her ripping his hair out if it did not turn him on so much. She grew louder and more incoherent and he knew her well enough to know that she was right on the edge. With a few measured strokes of his tongue and a little more pressure to her clit, he felt her thighs almost shatter his skull before she came on his tongue, moaning what sounded like his name. He lapped up all of her, pausing every now and then to kiss the inside of her thighs which were still shivering from her orgasm.</p><p>Slowly, he made his way up her trembling body, kissing as he went, while she maintained a weak grip on his hair. Silk tie still stuffed in her mouth, she moaned quietly as she came down from her high. He kissed her neck and licked the old bruises as she unconsciously massaged his scalp. He pulled her higher up the bed and kneeled over her to admire her. He had half a mind to tie her up to the bed and leave her there when he went to work, making her wait with his cum still on her face. He would suggest it when they vacation alone. She was on demand now.</p><p>“What a sight you are, my Queen,” he cooed, bending to kiss all over her face without paying any mind to his cum that still decorated her. She chuckled with the tie still in her mouth. He took the narrow end of the tie and unraveled it inch by inch. She clenched and unclenched her jaw when she was free. He remotely filled up the glass on the side of the bed with water for when she would need it. He grabbed the tatters of the t-shirt he tore off her body last night and used it to wipe her cunt clean of her cum before discarding it back on the floor.</p><p>“Shut up,” she said, a little shy this time.</p><p>“You look so beautiful, Your Imperial Majesty.”</p><p>“Perhaps, I should not cover up the evidence of me before you head out since you begged so prettily to have them. You would have to get on your knees before your King and beg again if you want them again. Maybe I would make you beg more if you hid my gifts, make you prove you are worthy of them again. Is that what you want?” He spoke as though begging him was something she did reluctantly, as though it was a chore when he knew full well that she enjoyed kneeling for him. “And it would be such a disservice to my hard work both now and last night. The maids who draw your bath will see my cum on your face. The maids who lace you up into your dress this morning would know what a little harlot their Queen has been for her King. But, well they would already know that from the state of your knees. You know how they gossip. Word will spread about the Whore Queen of Asgard. It would be such a…<em>Scandal</em>.”</p><p>It became harder for him to keep his calm when fantasized about parading her around with nothing but his cum on her body, awakening his cock to her once more. He did not want to take her again as he was quite rough with her and she would be sore, but he did not know how he would restrain himself.</p><p>His prayers for self-discipline were answered by loud knocks on their door. She broke away from him quickly, grabbing his discarded robe from the floor to cover herself and turned to him for help in the next step.</p><p>“<em>Loki!</em>”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You know what,” she said, narrowing her eyes threateningly.</p><p>He fixed up her messy hair with a flick of his index finger into a simple bun. As he stared at her with a mirthful smile, she stood in place, scowling at him with her hands on her hips.</p><p>“Would you like a much more elaborate bun, darling?”</p><p>“I would like to kill you.”</p><p>He rolled his eyes and with an exaggerated flourish of his hand, made the faint marks on her skin hide themselves under a concealing spell. His cum washed itself off her face, returning it to its original pristine beauty. He restored her earrings and necklace as well since it was expected of her to be wearing jewelry at all times. She adjusted the robes once again and opened the door to laughter that immediately widened Loki’s smile. While she exchanged some polite words with the staff, he made the room fit for company, clearing away their clothes strewn about on the floor, masking the smell of sex and infusing a pleasant citrusy fragrance before conjuring up some fresh clothes for himself. When she returned, it was with a soft ball of laughter and his favorite stuffed animal in her arms.</p><p>“Prince Ragnar is here, Loki! We must be special if he is paying us a visit,” she said, bouncing the jolly baby in her arms.</p><p>“Norns! The Prince never visits anyone. We really are lucky that he likes us,” he played along, holding his arms out for his boy.</p><p>“Did you miss us yesterday, You Royal Highness?” He asked, kissing the baby’s cheeks as he took him from his wife. The Prince answered him in more giggles, which prompted him to give away more kisses just to be blessed with the sound for longer.</p><p>Loki had whisked his wife away to one of his properties by the beach after his mother practically kicked them out to spend some time alone without fussing over Ragnar all day. They had a wonderful time living as a normal couple for a few hours. He cooked her favorite meals and she baked a cake. He ate all the ganache before it could go on the cake, but he did not complain as he had a sweeter dessert in mind for the night. Together, they watched old Midgardian movies whose dialogues she knew by heart and danced to their favorite songs. When they returned to the palace late at night, Ragnar had already fallen asleep and Mother shooed the both of them out of her room lest they wake him up by cooing and giggling over his crib.</p><p>“Are you hungry, Your Highness? Is that why you grace us with your presence so early?” Loki cuddled his son to his shoulder, prompting the curious young creature to tug on his hair just to see what would happen. Loki let out an overdramatic howl of pain, eliciting more joy for him.</p><p>Before he could tug on his hair harder, Loki distracted him by producing colorful puffs of smoke in the air. He grew silent as he watched wide-eyed at the colorful display in front of him, reaching out to the smoke. When they disappeared with his touch, he looked down at his hand and gasped before he turned to Loki and expressed his wish for more in a way that only he and his wife could understand. He did as his son wished while his wife loosened the tie of her robes in preparation to feed their son.</p><p>He ended playtime for the young prince and handed him over to her to be fed. He leaned back on the cushioned headboard that he had custom made so that he would not need to put up pillows to protect her head when she wanted it rough.</p><p>Their son latched on to her breast and began suckling while she settled comfortably beside Loki. She cradled his head with her hand while the baby entertained himself by playing with the gold chain around her neck.</p><p>He observed mother and son quietly, awed by the sheer beauty of the sight before his eyes. How naïve he was to believe when she agreed to be his wife that life’s blessings had reached its pinnacle when this beautiful creature was clearly his biggest blessing. He was the most generous gift from the Norns, the absolute perfect combination of himself and his wife. His tiny hand, placed on her breast looked so much like hers especially in the way his thumb curled up. And his eyes looked at the world around him with such curiosity and wonder, reminding him of the first time he brought his wife—well, she was only the girl he was courting then— to Asgard for her birthday. The wonder in his eyes may be his wife’s, but the way they looked at her in adoration was all Loki. The curly black hair was also him and according to her, so was its softness.</p><p>The serenity of it all made him sigh out loud, diverting her attention from their son to him.</p><p>“I have stumbled upon great luck,” he said, tucking some stray hairs behind her ear. His hand however, did not leave her. He caressed her cheeks with the back on his hand and marveled at her.</p><p>She narrowed her eyebrows at that. “I disagree. I believe you worked very hard to have all that you do now.”</p><p>“How so?” He squinted his eyes in confusion.</p><p>“Do you remember our big break after my first time here? After Sif told me everything that you did.”</p><p>“Of course I do.” Worst period of time in his life. From the horror on her face that day, he believed that she would not spare him a glance ever again, never share ice cream in her kitchen, never have her lips breathe out his name in the throes of passion.</p><p>“You worked very hard to heal for yourself. It was not an easy process.”</p><p>“Perhaps,” he said, leaning to kiss her forehead. “But having you as my PR girl was entirely luck.”</p><p>She smiled at the old nickname, bringing up her free hand to <em>boop</em> him on the nose. “Okay, my alien boy.”</p><p>He grabbed the offending index finger and kissed it before he kissed each finger lest they be jealous. “Well you are the alien here. Might I suggest a different nickname for myself?”</p><p>“Like what?” She asked, trailing the very index finger on his jawline.</p><p>“You shall call me your King, or your Master like you did minutes ago. Or just Sir, for old times’ sake?”</p><p>Stopping the gentle motions of her finger, she spread her fingers out on his face before pushing him. “Or I could smother you with a pillow in your sleep so that I never have to call you again.”</p><p>“<em>Kinky!</em>”</p><p>Her eyes widened in shock and she looked down at Ragnar to check if he heard him. “Loki, our baby is right here.”</p><p>“He should not complain, being the product of the kinkiest sex we have ever had.”</p><p>She squinted her eyes and tilted her slightly, considering his statement. “It was kinky, but I won’t say kinkiest. That goes to the first time you had me on your bedroom floor.”</p><p>“Darling, the baby is right here!”</p><p>The Queen did not see the impish smile on the King’s face as it was blocked by the pillow she hurled at him.</p>
<hr/><p>The family went their separate ways for the day. The King in his office, slaving away on an education plan, the Queen with the Allmother preparing for their trip to the school on which the education plan was modeled, and Prince Ragnar being lavished with love from his dearest uncle Thor.</p><p>King Loki had returned to work only recently after his time away on Midgard for his son’s birth. So he still found it agonizing to be separated from him, his thought occupied by thoughts of this throughout the day. His workplace that he loved so much felt so oppressive these days. Maybe he should have a portrait painted of the three of them to hang up on the wall to glance at whenever he felt the need to discard everything to go kiss them senseless. It was unconventional to have a family portrait in the workplace, but he was anything but conventional. Maybe a small portrait on his desk would do. The Midgardians did it.</p><p>Every minute of the day, he imagined what his sweet boy would be doing, asked himself if Ragnar missed him when he was away. It was entirely unfair that his wife got to spend more time with him than he. He would start bringing his son to work from tomorrow so he would have equal time with both parents. Sure, a few grumpy old men might disapprove and people might question his masculinity, but what could they do beside that? He was their King.</p><p>His only solace was that in a few hours, he would be spending his leisure time on a boat with her and Ragnar. They were talking about trying to feed him some fruit to gradually begin his transition to solid food. Maybe he would ask for some to be packed along with the more delicious treats he had ordered to be made for the two of them. The thought of spending time with his family energized him to flit through the pages as quickly as possible so that he wouldn’t be late for them.</p><p>When the sky darkened and the stars came out to play, so did the young Prince after his nap. After collecting her son from her brother-in-law, the Queen walked down the halls to her husband, their prince in her arms. Before they could even reach him, Ragnar stretched out his arms towards his father, excited to see him after being away the whole day. Loki picked up his pace, sprinting to his family so that his son did not have to wait for much longer.</p><p>He kissed his wife and then his son, embracing the both of them for all to see. The guards looked at them strangely, but there were a few passersby who smiled endearingly. Odin had never been so open with his love for his family and Loki had a reputation as some kind of brute. So, people were quite surprised to see the man they perceived as such being so gentle in public with his wife and infant son.</p><p>Having missed him all day long, Loki cuddled him in his arms and kissed his soft fat cheeks. He wasn’t satisfied with one kiss on each cheek of course since their pillowy nature made him go for more. “Did you miss me, darling boy?”</p><p>The darling boy just babbled in reply but the King was very satisfied with it. He held the baby’s cheeks between this thumb and index finger, squishing his face to see his mouth open like a baby bird. It was something he and his wife did instinctively these days.</p><p>“Umm, should we put aside the trip for tomorrow?”</p><p>“Oh, are you busy?” He asked, crestfallen. He was worried this might happen since she was quite busy lately.</p><p>“No,” she said, shaking her head. “I was just wondering if you might be tired.”</p><p>He was touched by her concern for him. “I am never too tired for the two of you, dearest.”</p><p>It was only then that he noticed the clothes Ragnar wore. It was a Midgardian onesie in his green with a cartoon drawing of Ragnar wearing Loki’s oversized horned helmet. The image made him laugh, the skin around his eyes crinkling.</p><p>“Did you have this made?” He asked, turning to her.</p><p>“No, that was all Thor.”</p><p>“Well, I think he looks very handsome in it,” he praised.</p><p>“Of course. He’s handsome in everything. Aren’t you, Ragnar?”</p><p>There was no response from the handsome young man who was quite taken by a loose thread on the neckline of his father’s tunic.</p><p>“And you look striking, my darling,” he said, smiling down softly at his wife. “Shall we?” He asked, offering her his arm.</p><p>With the guards following them, the family left for the great lake for their weekly boating trip.</p><p>They did not intend to make it a weekly tradition, but it developed into one. Insistent on traveling to Midgard where the Queen would give birth, the King worked himself to death in the early stages of her pregnancy to make sure nobody could condemn him for shirking his duties to run off with his wife for an entire year. While burning the candle on both ends, he missed his wife as much as she missed him. To ensure that they would spend quality time together, talking about everything under the sun but work, he proposed a trip to the lake on the third day of every week.</p><p>He would row the boat manually rather than use magic because she found it quite attractive. When they were close to the waterfall, he would stop the boat and sit next to her, feeding her the healthiest food that their chefs managed to turn delicious. He would bask in her beauty that shone brighter than the moon itself. When dinner was over, he would row them back to the banks of the lake and take her home. Now that their son was here, they did not have to continue the tradition, but they did anyway. It was their few hours of peace every week.</p><p>He jumped into the boat first, collected Ragnar from her arms and then secured him to his seat before helping her down. Their guards stood at the banks of the lake, still quite disgruntled that the King and Queen would leave with the Prince and without protection for hours on end. But, Loki already had precautionary spells put up for every imaginable threat.</p><p>With his family seated comfortably on the boat, he began rowing. Conversation began almost immediately.</p><p>“Did Vidar agree to the terms?”</p><p>“No,” he mumbled. When she opened her mouth, he interjected, “Do not say you told me so!”</p><p>She had a mischievous glint in her eyes and he knew immediately that the conversation would be directed to one they had last week about Vidar. “Wasn’t going to… I was just about to say how sad it was that he did not agree.”</p><p>“Sure, I believe you.”</p><p>“We agreed that we would do it my way if you failed. And you did.”</p><p>“Do you really have to? The man is relentless. He flirted with you when you were heavily pregnant. He is a— erm how do you say… A Manwhore! He is a manwhore and I do not want to subject you to him.”</p><p>“Wow Loki, such colorful language in front of the baby!” She chided, covering the baby’s ears with her hands. “He’s going to start speaking soon and I don’t want to be the one to tell his grandmother that ‘Manwhore’ was his first word.”</p><p>“You need not worry about that because his first word will be ‘father’.”</p><p>“His first word will be the word he hears the most and I think he has heard manwhore more than father, today.”</p><p>“You covered up his ears when I said ‘father’ because you want him to say ‘mother’ first,” he argued.</p><p>“Mother?” She scrunched up her face in distaste. “That would make him sound like he’s from the olden times.”</p><p>“I say mother and I don’t sound like that.”</p><p>“It’s okay when you say it because you actually <em>are</em> ancient. Also, father and mother are hard words for a baby to say. He would just say ‘Ma’.”</p><p>“If he does, it would be because you hoard him all day.”</p><p>“What? He was with Thor all day.”</p><p>“That was only today, you hoard him every other day.”</p><p>“Dude, I am his mother, I’m not hoarding him.”</p><p>“And I am his father.”</p><p>“Sweetie, are you jealous of me?”</p><p>“No!” he exclaimed defensively.</p><p>When she raised a skeptical eyebrow, he huffed and admitted in a whisper, “Perhaps. Just a smidge.”</p><p>“Aww, Loki. You spend all your time with Ragni after work.”</p><p>“I do, but it doesn’t feel enough,” he secured the oars and charmed the boat to travel without his aid. Getting up from his seat, he joined her on the opposite side. Closer to his son now, he took his little hand in his and admired each little finger. “I have missed all his milestones in the past two months— he sat up without support for the first time and I had to hear it from servants rather than see it for myself.”</p><p>“I too missed some, you know? When he stood up for the first time, I missed it because I left him for a minute to use the restroom. So, I spent the entire day with him and still missed something. There’s only so much we can do.”</p><p>“I missed more of these milestones than you did.”</p><p>“It’s not a competition.”</p><p>“I know, I know. But it makes me feel like a bad father, like— like Odin.”</p><p>She cupped his cheeks, stroking his cheekbone with her thumb and he leaned into her comforting touch. “Honey, you’re nothing like him.”</p><p>“I have no memories of him from my childhood. Only Mother cared enough to spend time with me and Thor. Odin did not spare any attention even to Thor until he was much older. The only way I could get his attention was by getting into trouble. Sure, it was negative attention but it was better than nothing at all.”</p><p>“Ragnar would have memories of you. Good ones. You show him everyday how much you love him. You spend quality time with him. Our weekly boating trips, for one. You feed him every night, show him magic tricks— just this morning you showed him puffs of colorful smoke, remember? You tuck him in and sing him lullabies and he enjoys them even though you sound horrible. So, do not compare yourself to Odin.”</p><p>He grasped the hand that comforted him and kissed her palm. “I don’t deserve you.”</p><p>“Damn right you don’t.”</p><p>“Just for the record, I sound like an angel.”</p><p>“Sure, Lokes,” she said, rolling her eyes.</p><p>When the boat stopped close to the waterfall, the couple unpacked the wicker basket of tasty treats to share between themselves. The sound of the water flowing off the surface of the realm never failed to bring peace to their mind.</p><p>Loki first opened the bowl of fruits he asked to be packed for Ragnar. Placing him on his lap, he first had a piece in front of him to show that it was edible and then fed the next one to him. Ragnar squinted his face first, puzzled by the novel taste. As he got to know the taste better, he started eating it quite aggressively.</p><p>“Oh my god, he looks like a rabbit eating lettuce!” She commented, cooing at him.</p><p>“Who’s the cutest little rabbit?” She asked.</p><p>With his small index finger, he poked at his small chest as though to accept his position as the cutest little rabbit. His adorable display had his parents cooing at him once again, listing more adorable animals and asking if he was those cute animals too. He just chewed on more fruit and drank in his parents’ attention, loving that he was the star of whatever show this was.</p><p>“Look what I have for you,” Loki said, retrieving a slice of cake from inside the basket. It was her favorite dessert and she was craving it throughout her pregnancy, but could not have it as it was not recommended for pregnant women due to its excessive sugar content. He asked some old women and learned that she could have it at this stage postpartum. So, he had it especially made to surprise her on this trip.</p><p>“Oh My God! Ice cake!” She squealed like a child, reaching for the pastry that he dangled above her reach. She jabbed him in the chest and commanded, “Give me!”</p><p>“Tell me I’m an angelic singer,” he bargained.</p><p>“Keep it, I’ll buy one next week at the market,” she said, transferring Ragnar to her lap.</p><p>“If you say so, darling. More for me.” He reached up with his other hand, gathered a dollop of transparent icing and brought it to his lips, moaning with each lick.</p><p>“Norns, this cake truly is Valhalla!” He exaggerated as he went for another helping.</p><p>“Mmmmh, so good!”</p><p>“Better than sex…”</p><p>“I wish you could try this.”</p><p>Throughout his display, she watched with pointed eyes and when she saw the opportunity, reached for his neck and tickled him. Loki lost his balance and dropped the plate on which the cake sat right on his face before it landed on the boat with a plop. The silent lake was now filled with the sounds of laughter from his wife and son who found his face full of icing quite ridiculous.</p><p>He protested her name when he saw the cake now covered in the dusty particles of the boat. “How could you? It was the most perfect slice of cake! I did not eat any when you were pregnant because I did not want to make you feel worse. You backstabbing—” he shut his mouth when he felt her tongue on his cheek, licking the icing tantalizingly slow. Then she straightened herself and proceeded to lick her lips.</p><p>“It <em>is</em> better than sex,” she said, reaching for more. He watched with his mouth opening and closing like a goldfish as she licked off more of the icing. When she sat back down, he noticed that little Ragnar had also scooped up some icing for himself when he was close to his father’s face.</p><p>“No, no, no!” As he took his chubby little hand to his mouth, Loki panicked, wiping the icing off his son’s hand in a second.</p><p>Ragnar looked at his now empty hand and then at his father’s face and back at his empty hand. A pout formed on his small rose-petal like lips and his eyes became glassy, quickly brimming with tears. Then flowed the tears, quickly followed by loud sobs.</p><p>“Oh, baby!” She sang, bouncing him on her lap. “Did Loki take your cake away from you, too? He’s a cake monster, isn’t he?”</p><p>“You are just as dramatic as you mother, aren’t you?” He asked, bending down to kiss away his tears. The boy still sobbed, disappointed about the disappearance of his icing. To the King, he sounded exactly like his mother when she cried for this very cake.</p><p>“I will get you all the ice cake in the world when your body can digest it, sweetie.”</p><p>Ragni cried, remaining unpersuaded by his father’s explanation. Loki’s heart clenched at the sound of his son’s sobs, feeling terrible about breaking his little heart even though it was for his own good. It was a lesson in parenting. His mother told him sometime before Ragnar was born that children would hate their parents for decisions they make, even if it is ultimately for their own welfare. This was just the first of many.</p><p>“There, there, Ragni. Look at me, look at father,” he persuaded. His sour little face turned to Loki to see what the cake destroyer had to console him.</p><p>“Look,” Loki said, producing bubbles big and small from the tips of his fingers.</p><p>“Wow, Ragni! Isn’t it beautiful,” she joined in, diverting his attention from the cake to the bubbles.</p><p>The sobs died down slowly and the little prince gaped in fascination at the bubbles in front of him. He reached out with his hand to touch a bubble and it bounced against his hand before falling into the lake and disappearing. The King, forgetting about all the icing on his face, made as many bubbles as his dear son wanted while his wife laid out their dinner from the basket. As his hands were occupied, she fed him herself while she ate. The prince refused his usual dinner as he was quite full from the fruits his father gave him. The King stopped making bubbles only when his son got bored. When he was done, Loki quickly wiped off the icing on his face.</p><p>“Are you free after lunch tomorrow? I’m taking Ragni to his favorite puppet show.”</p><p>“The one about Hedda the baby bilgesnipe?”</p><p>She nodded in response. Ragnar was fascinated with the character and was always transfixed by the portrayal in the puppet show. He even had a stuffed toy based on the puppet that he held to his chest when he slept. They lost it once and it caused a panic all over the palace before they found it in Mother’s garden, all dirty from lying on the soil. But, the boy loved it despite the faint brown residue. Loki had only heard of the show and could never leave behind work to accompany his family. Even Mother and Thor had been to a few shows and could not stop ranting and raving about it.</p><p>“Unfortunately not,” he sighed, wishing he could join them.</p><p>“The Vidar thing?”</p><p>“Yes, the Vidar thing,” he sneered.</p><p>“You know… I’m free tomorrow morning. I could convince him to agree to the terms and then you would be free and join us for the puppet show.”</p><p>Loki gave a long sigh, his shoulders slumping in defeat. “Fine. I really want to see that stupid baby bilgesnipe my whole family loves more than me.”</p><p>“Oh, you’re going to love it! Especially his song about drinking water. And you can’t blame us, it <em>is</em> a cute bilgesnipe.”</p><p>As the Royal couple bickered about a fictional baby bilgesnipe, they were interrupted by a sweet little voice babbling— no, <em>talking</em>!</p><p>“Moo!” Ragnar said, his little hand pointing at the sky, his big round eyes looking at the moon that lit their night.</p><p>“Oh my God!” She exclaimed as her husband sat with his mouth agape.</p><p>“Loki, did you hear that?”</p><p>“Yes,” he cried, his eyes flooding with tears that quickly rolled down his cheeks.</p><p>“He just said his first word!”</p><p>“I know!”</p><p>“Yes baby, it’s the moo!” She cooed in appreciation.</p><p>“Moo!” He exclaimed again, excited about the reaction it garnered from his parents. That was something the boys had in common— doing whatever it took to make their Queen happy. It was her attention that they sought the most.</p><p>He turned to the King next and shared the word with him, smiling wider when he too showed his appreciation by congratulating him on his first word while he continued to cry tears of joy.</p><p>“Yes, <em>moon</em>,” he corrected only to be nudged by his wife.</p><p>“Shut up! Moo sounds cuter. If my Prince says it’s the moo, it’s the moo now. I’ll issue a decree to change its name.”</p><p>The King laughed, more tears of joy flowing from his eyes.</p><p>
  <em>Norns, he was so happy.</em>
</p><p>How horrible it would have been to miss such a precious moment for his work. No, he shan’t miss more moments of his son’s early life.</p><p>“I was thinking of taking Ragnar to work tomorrow.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“It is hard to focus on work, worrying about missing moments such as this. I <em>cannot</em> miss these things,” he said, shaking his head. “Oh, he is so precious,” he said, gathering him from his wife once more to give him kisses. </p><p>“Well, if he is with you all day, he will not allow you to focus,” she explained, gently caressing the baby’s hair.</p><p>“It is better than worrying that he might love you more than he loves me because he spends most of his day with you.”</p><p>“That’s an actual thing you worry about?” She asked, laughing.</p><p>“Yes, it is!” He said defensively, cuddling his son close to his chest. “Stop laughing.”</p><p>“Okay. Maybe a nanny could join you just in case?”</p><p>“Do you not trust me to look after our son when I am working? You have been doing it everyday.”</p><p>“I did not say that, Loki. I always have a nanny on the side just in case. I have barely made use of her and she is dissatisfied about it. But, it is reassuring to know that someone will be there with Ragni if I cannot.”</p><p>“<em>Ragni?</em> That is new…”</p><p>“Yeah. I’ve been testing it for a few days and I think like it.”</p><p>“Do you like Ragni, my boy?” He asked, looking down at him for his opinion. He looked at his parents curiously, but gave no answer and returned to staring at everything with curiosity. </p><p>“I will think about whether I need a nanny around for him. It does not sound too bad. But, she would have to go through further security measures before being allowed near my workplace. So, I will have to do without one tomorrow.”</p><p>A few minutes passed in blissful silence before he spoke up suddenly.</p><p>“Am I being too overbearing? Annoying, even?”</p><p>“Oh darling, it is not wrong for a father to wish for more time with his son. It’s kind of cute, actually. Maybe even sexy…”</p><p>“Is it?” He asked, inching closer.</p><p>She hummed in agreement.</p><p>“Sexy enough to go for another one? Maybe we could name him <em>Gandalf</em>.”</p><p>She scrunched up her face in disgust at that. It was the most popular suggestion when they announced her pregnancy. Even Odin recommended it because it was a traditional name. To the Midgardian mother, however, the name was attached to a fictional character from a popular novel from her youth and hence ruled it out entirely.</p><p>“Sexy enough that I want to wait for two hundred years before my body is indisposed from childbirth. I did not know how much I missed your touch until I had it again last night. And it is a no again on the ‘Gandalf’ front just like I said when everyone and their mother suggested it.”</p><p>“Thor nicknamed him Gandalf, actually,” Loki said. “I heard him use the name once or twice.”</p><p>“How is Gandalf a nickname for Ragnar?”</p><p>“I don’t know, dear. What I do know is we would have to hear him suggesting again that we name the child after him when we decide to have another one.”</p><p>“Maybe we should name one after him. He is a very loving uncle, after all,” she suggested.</p><p>“Over my dead body,” he joked.</p><p>It seemed that the young prince, spoiled by the positive attention he got, was not ready to stop pointing at things for the night. He pointed again, at a stream of rainbow lights in the distance. As more horses galloped on the bridge, the stream of light grew longer and brighter, and the prince laughed in joy, pointing it out to his father.</p><p>Loki’s breath hitched when his mind traveled a thousand years back to his past.</p><p>It was the Bifrost.</p><p><em>How could he have forgotten?</em> </p><p>He always remembered, year after year. He would be quite disturbed for weeks around the anniversaries.</p><p>He could remember everything now. Dangling from that very bridge, his cape billowing in the air behind him, his hand clutching the bottom of Gungnir with his brother clutching above him— <em>he was always above him</em>— while their father looked down at them, looked down <em>on</em> him.</p><p>He felt fear that he had never felt before. He could still feel the desperation he felt that day when he looked for the greying man’s approval for which he had done inexcusable things. He looked up, as a hurt little boy looking up at his protector to gather him lovingly into his arms and kiss his wounds, but he got nothing despite trying to the very last minute to earn his love. He thought he would be loved now after he killed his own blood to prove that he was a true Asgardian and not a monster.</p><p>Loki could still feel the emptiness that set into what he knew then to be his cold heart when Odin showed him he would never be deserving of his love.</p><p>Unloved, and monstrous and an outsider in his own home, he knew his life would be Hel from then. His brother whom he loved would slay him,<em> the monster</em>, for all of Asgard to cheer.</p><p>What a pathetic existence he would have from then.</p><p>So, he let go, falling into the void to what he hoped would be his death, but unfortunately— <em>no, fortunately</em>—into the hands of a mad Titan.</p><p>The wind felt cold on his face and colder on his cheeks where his tears streamed down. He gasped when he felt a hand on his cheek.</p><p>“Loki,” she said softly, her cheeks glistening with tears of her own.</p><p>“It was today. It was today when— when I— All those years ago—” he choked on his own words. How could he soil the purity of this evening with something that happened such a long time ago.</p><p>“I know, I know my love.”</p><p>“I would do it again,” he gulped, giving her a pained stare. His throat hurt from keeping his sobs at bay.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“I would do it again. Fall again, captured and tortured again, just to know you, just to hold our son. I would do it a thousand times.”</p><p>“I won’t let you fall,” she said, shaking her head violently in denial.</p><p>“If I hadn’t fallen that day, I—”</p><p>“Loki, please,” she cried, stopping him. “I can’t bear it, I can’t bear the thought of you going through all that again.”</p><p>He chuckled dryly, placing his hand over her smaller one that cupped his cheek. “I would go through it all just so I could have you laugh at my joke in that dull hospital corridor.”</p><p>“No. I would rather you never fell, never known all that pain even though it would mean that I wouldn’t have you. I would rather you be happy and peaceful without looking death in the eye so many times.”</p><p>“I don’t deserve you,” he said as he always told her to lighten the mood, expecting her to reply as she always did— that he did not deserve her.</p><p>But she surprised him.</p><p>“Yes, you do! You deserve me and you deserve our son and everything good in this universe.”</p><p>He sighed her name as though it was a prayer and she leaned in, using her other hand as well to hold him in her hands, planting sweet kisses all over his face, showing him the love he thought he was too monstrous to deserve all those years ago. She whispered his name along with words of love, naming all the people who loved him in spite of everything— his mother, his brother, herself and their child.</p><p>If he had plummeted to his death that day, he would not have known all this love. He would have died, heartbroken and full of hate for himself, convinced that he was a monster undeserving of the goodness of the world. He would have died without knowing his PR girl, his Queen. He wouldn’t have known their son, who pointed and laughed once more at the Bifrost, blissfully unaware of the sorrows of his father. All he knew was the innocent joy of seeing bright colorful lights in the distance. Despite the agony in his heart, Loki felt a flutter of joy creep in as he watched his son. He did not at that time, but as he sat there with his family, the Bifrost where he let go became the Bifrost that made his son laugh.</p><p>Even under the dark sky, Loki felt like the sun had shone on him again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Saiansha wants to hurt her babies, so I got Loki and Scandal married and gave them a little baby (and two more babies in the future) and a very smutty, fluffy future. Please don't hurt the babies! Thanks to her for hyping me up and giving me feedback while I was writing it and for teaching me how to insert that gif like I'm a grandma.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>